Des mots qui traînent
by Akilie
Summary: [Recueil] Un pêle-mêle d'histoires, de personnages et de mots écrits sur les marges d'un cahier. Ratings et Genres multiples. Texte n 2 : Peluches (Charlotte Anana)
1. Miroir, affreux miroir (Brûlée)

_PREMIER TEXTE_

 _._

 _Protagoniste : Charlotte Brûlée_

 _Genre : Drama - Hurt/Comfort - Family_

 _Rating : K_

 _Nombre de mots : environ 2 500_

 _Remarque : si les miroirs sont le reflet de ce que nous sommes, alors les miroirs sont des menteurs_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _._

* * *

 **MIROIR, AFFREUX MIROIR**

* * *

Brûlée attendait, les mains et les yeux fixés sur ses genoux pour les empêcher de trembler. Le froid contre son dos et le vide sous ses pieds lui semblaient être les parois de la plus étroite des prisons. Cette chaise était décidemment bien trop grande pour elle, tout comme le vestibule où elle patientait.

Quand le garde revint la chercher, elle s'arracha de l'assise, un tonnerre de peur grondant dans son estomac. Elle passa devant le soldat sans même le voir et se glissa entre les portes, laides de par leur immensité, calquant ses pas sur le rythme de sa respiration, lent, nerveux et profond.

« Entre, mon enfant, entre ! »

La voix de la mère pulvérisa en un instant la personnalité de l'enfant. Défauts et qualités se volatilisèrent, abandonnant derrière eux une coquille humaine incapable de réfléchir et de s'exprimer autrement que comme le désirait l'ogresse, comme la tige creuse du roseau ployant sous la tempête.

Brûlée s'arrêta à quelques mètres du trône et inclina la tête.

« J'ai appris ta mésaventure. Lève un peu le menton pour voir ! »

La fillette leva le menton sans même avoir l'impression d'obéir. À ce moment, la volonté de sa mère était la sienne.

L'Impératrice ouvrit une bouche démesurée d'où s'échappa un méchant rire.

« Mamamama ! Toi qui n'étais pas jolie, cette balafre a fini de te défigurer ! »

Brûlée acquiesça : c'était vrai et elle n'était pas assez stupide pour l'ignorer.

« Donc, tu t'es fait agresser par une bande de voyous, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui Mère, répondit une voix uniforme.

— Pourquoi t-ont-ils attaquée ?

— Plus tôt dans la journée, mon grand-frère Katakuri les avaient sévèrement rossés. Ils m'ont attaquée par vengeance.

— Et tu ne t'es pas défendue ?

— Pardonnez-moi. Ils étaient armés, plus nombreux et plus forts que moi. »

La discussion s'interrompit une minute, le temps pour la reine d'engloutir une part de gâteau et de jeter l'assiette en direction de sa fille. La céramique se brisa contre le torse maigrichon. Un éclair noir obscurcit la vision de Brûlée quand elle ferma les yeux sous l'impact. Ses genoux cédèrent et s'entaillèrent sur les éclats bleus et blancs dispersés tout autour d'elle.

La minable petite créature resta prostrée au sol. Des larmes apparurent au coin de ses yeux et ses mains se crispèrent sur sa poitrine, peut-être pour empêcher son âme de s'échapper.

« Ce n'est pas eux qui étaient plus forts que toi, reprit l'Impératrice en essuyant ses lèvres d'un revers de poignet. C'est toi qui étais plus faible. Je suis l'une des Quatre Empereurs, la pirate la plus redoutée des Océans. Mon équipage se doit d'être à la hauteur de cette renommée et que tu le veuilles ou non, tu en fais partie !

— O-Oui Mère.

— Les faibles n'ont pas leur place à mes côtés. Tu deviendras forte, il ne peut en être autrement : c'est le destin que je t'ai choisi. Pions ! Apportez le coffret ! »

Deux gardes s'avancèrent au milieu de la pièce et déposèrent près de la fillette agenouillée un joli petit coffre sculpté.

« Voici ton cadeau. Ou plutôt ta dette. Tu me rembourseras en mettant à ma disposition la force que tu acquerras. »

Les doigts menus se promenèrent sur le bois sombre, redessinant les gravures en forme d'oiseau de paradis, au long bec et aux ailes écartelées, pris au piège dans un écran de ronces. Le loquet céda et l'enfant fit basculer le couvercle. À l'intérieur, elle découvrit un fruit blanchâtre aussi gros qu'une mangue et dont l'écorce était ornée de spirales.

Brûlée fronça le nez. Cette chose, qui ressemblait bien trop à un cerveau pour être approchée sans crainte, lui rappelait les étranges fruits que sa mère avait offerts à ses grands-frères et grandes-sœurs pour l'un de leur anniversaire. Après les avoir avalés, ils avaient tous développé des pouvoirs aussi fascinants qu'effrayants.

Certains souvenirs l'écorchèrent : les larmes d'Oven quand il fut séparé de ses jumeaux car leur chambre s'était changée en fournaise, la langue boursouflée de Perospero, les mauvaises farces du génie de Daifuku…

Ainsi donc, sa mère lui faisait cadeau d'un Fruit du Démon afin qu'elle devienne forte et fasse honneur à la famille. Elle saisit ses coudes pour réprimer le frisson qui la secouait malgré elle.

« Qu'attends-tu ? Mange-le ! »

Les circonvolutions du fruit s'imprimèrent sur les paumes de la fillette tandis qu'elle l'extirpait de sa cage de bois et de velours. Brûlée le fixa deux ou trois secondes, ne ressentant rien de particulier. Il était inutile et vain de craindre ce qui n'était pas encore advenu. Ou bien était-elle trop idiote pour se l'imaginer.

Elle planta ses dents dans l'écorce, sectionna une bonne partie du fruit et ferma la bouche. Un torrent visqueux et nauséabond gonfla ses joues. Un goût intolérable de cendre, de glace et d'autres choses innommables contamina chacune de ses papilles. Elle déglutit, les larmes aux yeux, au bord de la nausée. Entre ses mains, le fruit portait l'empreinte de sa dentition ; un jus rosâtre suintait de la morsure ; à l'intérieur, une chair blanche sillonnée de veinules roses, compacte, aussi dure que le bois la mettait au défi de croquer à nouveau.

Brûlée reprit une bouchée suivie de nombreuses autres, et ne s'arrêta de mâcher qu'après avoir consciencieusement lécher le suc rose sur ses doigts.

« Bien ! Voilà qui est fait ! Désormais il faut attendre ! On peut mettre un certain temps avant de découvrir ce qu'un fruit a à apporter ! Préviens-moi quand tu auras trouvé, puis entraîne-toi sans relâche. Tous les fruits peuvent être exploités, il suffit de les utiliser jusqu'à en démasquer toutes les possibilités ! As-tu compris ?

— Oui Mère.

— Bien. Maintenant déguerpis ! Tu es tellement pitoyable que même un sadique ne prendrait pas plaisir à te regarder ! »

La fillette se redressa, déplissa sa robe, grimaçant quand elle frôla la peau meurtrie de ses genoux où s'étaient incrustés de petits bouts d'assiette. Elle sortit précipitamment de la salle du trône, cette fois-ci en calquant sa course selon son cœur, rapide et honteux.

.

« Sans blague ? Un Fruit du Démon ? À ton âge !?

— C'est pas juste ! C'est même pas ton anniversaire, d'abord !

— Tu sais déjà ce que c'est comme pouvoir ? »

Installée à la table de la nursery, parmi ses nombreux frères et sœurs, Brûlée se sentait déjà un peu plus elle-même ; pour preuve son agacement face aux questions qu'on lui posait. L'influence maternelle se dissipait, la coquille vide se remplissait de nouveau.

« Mama veut que je devienne forte au plus vite, pour que je sois digne de son équipage, un truc du genre. Alors je suppose qu'elle ne voulait pas attendre mon anniversaire pour me l'offrir. Mais je ne sais pas encore ce qu'il en est. Je ne ressens aucun changement…

— C'est normal. Dès l'instant où le fruit passe tes lèvres, il fait partie de toi, de ton corps, de ta génétique. On ne ressent rien de particulier car la malédiction nous appartient déjà, on ne la ressent pas plus que le sang qui coule dans nos veines, expliqua sereinement Perospero.

— En tout cas c'était pas bon » grimaça Brûlée.

Ses aînés éclatèrent de rire, ses cadets la regardèrent avec inquiétude.

« Je t'accorde que c'était spécialement mauvais. Mais c'est peu cher payé pour la puissance accordée en retour, avança Daifuku.

— Et si je n'arrive pas à contrôler mon pouvoir ? Et si ce n'est pas un fruit puissant ? demanda anxieusement Brûlée.

— Même les pires fruits peuvent devenir puissants s'ils sont maîtrisés correctement. Quant à savoir si tu y arriveras… ben, Mama ne te laissera pas vraiment le choix en fait. »

Brûlée déglutit. Elle tenta de cacher son malaise en buvant un peu d'eau mais sa gorge serrée refusa d'avaler quoi que ce soit. S'étouffant à moitié, elle restitua le contenu de son verre sur ses habits. Certains de ses frères et sœurs ricanèrent, d'autres grimacèrent de dégoût. Elle se figea, encaissant l'humiliation comme elle le pouvait et resta la tête baissée, observant les traînées humides dégouliner le long de sa robe.

Une serviette de papier apparut sous ses yeux. Au-dessus d'elle, Katakuri sourit avec les yeux, comme il en avait pris l'habitude depuis qu'il portait son écharpe.

« Mer-Merci… grand-frère, dit-elle en saisissant la serviette.

— Pas de quoi petite sœur. »

Elle eut ensuite le merveilleux cadeau de sentir la main de Katakuri dans ses cheveux rêches.

« Moi, je suis sûr que tu parviendras à l'utiliser !

— Je suis d'accord, approuva calmement Perospero. Je t'y aiderai. Je suis l'aîné après tout » ajouta-t-il en tournant son regard vers ses cadets.

Un sourire, heureux bien que timide, déforma les traits de la petite sorcière. Elle voulut dire quelque chose, un remerciement sans doute, mais fut coupée par sa grande sœur alors qu'elle ouvrait la bouche.

« Une serviette ne suffira pas. Va te changer, ordonna Compote. Tu es ridicule. »

.

Brûlée restait muette, les yeux rivés sur ce qui devait être son reflet. Elle se reconnaissait : elle savait que ces cheveux hirsutes et violacés, ce nez bien trop grand, ces yeux orange et durs et même cette immonde cicatrice brune lui appartenaient. Mais il y avait un monde entre reconnaître sont aspect et l'accepter. Et Brûlée détestait son aspect. Tout dans son apparence la révulsait, surtout cette balafre, cette ignoble couture qui scindait son visage gris en deux.

Si Brûlée détestait tant cette cicatrice, c'était car elle était la preuve de sa faiblesse et de sa vulnérabilité face à la cruauté des Hommes et de leur vengeance. Mais par-dessus tout, elle détestait cette cicatrice pour avoir eu l'audace de faire pleurer son frère bien-aimé.

À cause d'elle, Katakuri avait pris la résolution de cacher sa véritable nature. Par sa faute, il n'accorderait plus sa confiance et n'aurait de cesse de veiller sur sa famille et d'exterminer tous ceux qui s'en prendraient à elle, allant même jusqu'à risquer sa vie pour cette cause.

Cette balafre avait déchiré le visage d'une sœur et l'innocence d'un frère.

Alors Brûlée haïssait cette marque indélébile et tout ce qu'elle représentait. Et elle se haïssait elle pour avoir l'impudence de la porter.

Des larmes débordèrent de ses paupières et dérapèrent le long des ses joues granuleuses. Elle serra les dents et avala un sanglot. Dans un mouvement plein de rage, elle projeta son poing vers le miroir, peut-être dans l'espoir qu'en brisant son reflet, elle se briserait elle-même.

Pourtant le miroir refusa de se fracturer. Brûlée ouvrit en grand ses yeux, oubliant tout à coup de pleurer, et fixa sans y croire son bras, sectionné jusqu'au coude, l'autre moitié semblant avoir disparu de l'autre côté du miroir.

Elle resta immobile de longues secondes avant de lentement tirer sur ses muscles. À son grand soulagement, elle réussit à extraire son bras du miroir sans y laisser la moindre trace. Elle avança la main de nouveau et enfonça ses doigts dans la surface réfléchissante. Plus calme, elle constata que la sensation s'approchait de l'onctuosité avec laquelle on enfonce progressivement son corps dans un bain d'eau chaude.

La jeune fille essaya de remuer ses doigts et les sentit bouger de l'autre côté du miroir. La sensation était grisante, surnaturelle, exquise ! Une douce euphorie pansa son cœur malformé durant une courte durée.

Puis elle détacha son regard de son bras et chuta dans ses propres yeux. Toute joie s'éclipsa aussitôt. Elle revit la petite sorcière qu'elle était. Elle revit la cicatrice, la laideur, la honte.

Une bulle de rire se forma dans son estomac et remonta le long de sa trachée.

 _Elle qui détestait tant son physique… Elle qui passait son temps à éviter son reflet…_

La bulle de rire grossit et se coinça dans sa gorge, la faisant suffoquer.

… _venait de recevoir le Fruit du Miroir._

La bulle éclata et Brûlée explosa de rire. Un rire nerveux, sans joie, hystérique : un rire qui chassa toute trace de naïveté et d'espoir de son esprit infantile ; un rire qui apporta le sadisme et la cruauté dont elle aurait désormais besoin pour affronter le monde sans se faire broyer par son injustice.

Elle hurla si fort et si longtemps qu'elle finit par alerter les membres de sa nombreuse famille. Plusieurs de ses frères et sœurs firent irruption dans sa chambre et regardèrent avec horreur l'étrange petite créature qui se tordait de rire par terre, le visage baigné de larmes.

.

Quand Brûlée se réveilla, elle sentit la chaleur d'un drap sur son petit corps et aperçut un dais de velours marron au-dessus d'elle. Elle devina sans mal qu'on l'avait allongée dans son lit après qu'elle ait perdu connaissance. Avec difficulté, elle tourna la tête et se pétrifia devant le regard sombre de ses deux aînés.

Oven et Daifuku s'étaient assoupis, épaule contre épaule, au pied du lit. Compote ronflait, affalée sur la table de toilette. Amande dormait dans un fauteuil près de la fenêtre, le minuscule bébé Smoothie enroulé dans ses longs cheveux bleus. Près de la tête du lit, deux chaises avaient été apportées. Elles étaient occupées par Perospero et Katakuri, bien éveillés, qui regardaient gravement leur petite sœur.

« Réveillée ? demanda simplement le plus âgé. »

Brûlée hocha la tête.

« Tu peux parler ?

— Ou-kof kof-Oui. »

Brûlée toussa plusieurs fois : sa gorge était irritée, ses cordes vocales douloureuses.

« Bon, soupira Perospero. On fera avec. Brûlée…

— Tu nous as fait super peur ! Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris bon sang ?! cria Katakuri en se redressant soudainement, les mains en appui sur le matelas. »

Perospero posa une main autoritaire sur l'épaule de son petit frère. « Calme-toi Kata, tu lui fais peur. » Katakuri grogna mais se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, gêné d'avoir allumé une lueur apeurée dans les yeux de sa petite sœur. Perospero le fixa sévèrement une seconde puis reporta son attention sur Brûlée, recroquevillée sous ses draps.

« Brûlée, comprend notre inquiétude : quand on est entré et qu'on t'a vue rire comme une démente, on a bien cru que tu avais perdu la raison. Qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire et pleurer ainsi ? »

Brûlée sourit. Elle, folle ? Bien au contraire ! Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi lucide qu'en cet instant. Quand elle avait découvert son pouvoir, toute l'horreur et tout le sadisme du monde avait inondé son esprit, balayé les croyances enfantines et les espoirs vains, irrémédiablement imprégné son caractère, empoisonné son cœur qui continuait malgré tout de battre avec la régularité d'un métronome.

« Je… kof kof… je ne suis… pas folle. »

Ses grand-frères regardèrent son vilain sourire avec surprise et, à ce qui lui sembla, une certaine crainte.

« Toute substance est fidèle à son reflet. Alors quand le miroir m'a montré l'abomination qu'était l'univers, j'en suis devenue une à mon tour. »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu !

Au plaisir de vous retrouver ! Au détour d'un océan, d'une review ou d'une marge de cahier !


	2. Peluches

_Merci à **Aurore Heart** , **Griseldis** , **Illheart** , **Neechu** , **Miss Macaronii** et **Phoenix penna** pour leur review !_

 _._

 _DEUXIÈME_ _TEXTE_

 _._

 _Protagoniste : Charlotte Anana_

 _Genre : Horror ?_

 _Rating : K+_

 _Nombre de mots : 691_

 _Remarque : CE TEXTE EST BIZARRE !_

 _._

 _Bonne lecture_

 _._

* * *

 **PELUCHES**

* * *

« Tu as peur.

— Non.

— Si, tu as peur. Si tu n'avais pas peur, tu me regarderais.

— Je n'ai pas envie de te regarder.

— Dis-moi au moins pourquoi.

— Tu es moche.

— C'est méchant et injuste ce que tu dis. Je n'ai rien fait pour avoir une telle apparence.

— Et alors ? Que ce soit de ta faute ou de celle du Grand Méchant Loup, tu restes moche et je ne veux pas te regarder.

— Vilaine. Vilaine petite fille.

— Ne m'insulte pas ! Tu n'as pas le droit de m'insulter !

— Pourquoi n'en aurais-je pas le droit ?

— Parce qu'une peluche ne devrait même pas savoir parler.

— Est-ce pour cette raison que tu as si peur de moi ?

— Je te répète que je n'ai pas peur de toi !

— Tu mens. Regarde ! Tu trembles ! Et tu n'as même pas été capable de me regarder plus d'une seconde.

— Tu es laide, laide, laide, tellement laide !

— À ce point ? As-tu un miroir pour que je puisse juger ?

— Il y en a un par terre. Près de l'escabeau rouge.

— Je ne me trouve pas laide. Je ressemble à toutes tes autres peluches. Je suis même bien plus belle que celles qui sont sur ton lit. Est-ce toi qui les as mutilées ainsi ?

— Oui.

— Mais pourquoi ?

— Parce qu'elles étaient comme toi avant.

— Comme moi ? Tu veux dire : en un seul morceau ?

— Non. Vivantes.

— Je ne comprends pas. Tu es celle qui m'a donnée la vie, n'est-ce pas ?

— Non, c'est faux ! Ce n'est pas moi ! Ce n'est pas vrai, ce n'est pas vrai ! Je n'y suis pour rien ! Tout ça c'est de sa faute ! Sa faute à « elle » !

— Calme-toi ! Voyons, quel âge as-tu pour te mettre dans des états pareils ?

— J'ai six ans.

— Et comment t'appelles-tu, petite humaine de six ans ?

— Anana. Charlotte Anana.

— Bon. Anana, peux-tu me dire qui est cette « elle » dont tu me parles et qui m'a donné la vie ?

— Mama. C'est elle qui fait ça. C'est elle qui enfouit des bouts d'âme dans les objets. À cause d'elle, tout est vivant ici. Les meubles, la végétation, la nourriture. Et tout me fait peur. J'ai envie de tout détruire, de tout faire disparaître. Mais on me l'a interdit. Les peluches sont les seules choses qu'on m'autorise à tuer.

— Écoute. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu as peur de ce qui est vivant. Mais si tu veux, je peux t'apprendre à avoir moins peur.

— Elles ont toutes essayé. Toutes mes peluches. Elles ont promis de devenir mes amies mais elles continuaient de m'effrayer. Les peluches ne devraient pas parler. Tout comme les meubles, la végétation et la nourriture. Je déteste cet endroit.

— Sais-tu au moins pourquoi tu as peur ?

— Je crois… je crois que j'ai peur d'être une simple chose au milieu de tout le reste. D'être un bout d'âme parmi des milliers d'autres. D'être inutile comme une fleur ou comestible comme un gâteau. Si tout ce qui m'entoure est aussi vivant que moi, alors je ne vaux sans doute pas mieux que les autres. C'est pour cela que je déteste les autres et que je les tuerai dès que j'en aurais l'occasion.

— Tu es égoïste.

— Et toi tu es monstrueuse ! Tu ne devrais même pas exister ! Cette vie appartient à quelqu'un d'autre ! Et je vais te la reprendre !

— Non ! Lâche ce couteau ! Je t'en supplie, ne me tue pas !

— Tu n'as pas le droit d'être comme moi ! Tu n'as pas le droit d'être vivante ! Tu es épouvantable, répugnante !

— Non, je t'en supplie, ne fais pas ça ! Laisse-moi partir et je m'en irai loin ! Je te promets que tu ne me reverras plus alors s'il te plait, ne me tue pas !

— Te laisser partir ? Non, je ne préfère pas. C'est mieux si je te déchiquette.

— Pitié…

— Tu sais, je n'ai plus vraiment peur des autres quand ce sont eux qui ont peur de moi. Alors continue de pleurer, j'aime bien te voir effrayée. »

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 _... Surtout ne vous forcez pas à commenter. Je suis pas sûre que ce micro-texte en vaille la peine..._

 _Au plaisir de vous retrouver ! Au détour d'un rêve, d'une potence ou d'une marge de cahier !_


End file.
